There are many different types of graphs and charts that a user can use to visually represent multiple dimensional data (e.g., two, three, or four dimensions of data). For example, a scatter plot or scattergraph can display two-dimensional data in an x-y coordinate system. Each data entry can be represented as a point in the x-y coordinate system. Each data entry can include a value of a variable that determines a position of the point on the horizontal or x-axis and a value of a variable that determines a position of the point on the vertical or y-axis. In another example, a bubble chart can display three-dimensional data in an x-y coordinate system. Each data entry can include values for each of three variables. A first variable can be a position of a point on the horizontal or x-axis. A second variable can be a position of the point on the vertical or y-axis. A third variable can represent a size of the point (e.g., the point can be represented by a circle or bubble).
Scatter plots and bubble charts can provide 2D and three-dimensional (3D), respectively, representations of groups or sets of related data. For example, a bubble chart can display a plot of a quantity of items sold (represented by the size of the bubble), sold at a point in time (a dimension on an x-axis) at a particular price (a dimension on a y-axis). In some cases, the bubbles plotted on a bubble chart may intersect and/or overlap one or more other bubbles. This may cause the view of some data included in the bubble chart to be obstructed.